indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Beatles
The Beatles - songs The Beatles (Бітлз) — британський біт-рок-гурт, створений 1960 року в Ліверпулі, Англія. Найбільш знаменитий та популярний музичний гурт за всю історію людства. Також один з найуспішніших з комерційної точки зору музичних гуртів в історії популярної музики. Кількість проданих платівок гурту перевищує один мільярд примірників, що є рекордом світової музичної індустрії. 15 альбомів «Бітлз» очолювало хіт-парад Великобританії — більше, ніж будь-якого іншого виконавцяhttp://www.licensing.biz/brand-profiles/16/The-Beatles. До першого складу ансамблю входили: Джон Леннон (вокал, ритм-гітара), Пол Маккартні (вокал, ритм-гітара), Джордж Гаррісон (вокал, соло-гітара), Стюарт Саткліфф (бас-гітара) і Піт Бест (ударні). 1961 року Саткліфф залишив гурт, і місце бас-гітариста зайняв Маккартні. 1962 Беста замінив Рінго Старр. Історія Створення гурту left|thumb|[[Гамбург|Гамбурзький клуб Індра (фото 2007 року), де вперше в Гамбурзі виступили Бітлз]] Учасники майбутнього гурту народилися та виросли у Ліверпулі — місті, де з кінцем п'ятдесятих років спостерігався сильний вплив американської поп-музики. На весні 1957 16-річний Джон Леннон, під впливом популярного тоді музичного напрямку скіфл та його провідного представника Лонні Донегана, заснував гурт, до якого увійшли його однокласники зі школи «Кворрі Бенк» (Quarry Bank School). Спочатку вони називали себе The Black Jacks, але згодом змінили назву на The Quarrymen ( ), після того як дізналися, що інша місцева група вже використовувала це ім'я. Колектив був аматорським — жоден із його учасників не мав музичної освіти й не грав на жодному інструменті до пуття. Сам Леннон у дитинстві співав у церковному хорі, пізніше розучив кілька мелодій на губній гармошці та освоїв найпростіші гітарні акорди — цього вистачило, щоб стати лідером і солістом ансамблю. Сусід і найкращий друг Леннона, Айвен Воен, учився в одній школі з Полом Маккартні та приятелював з ним. За його запрошенням Маккартні, що також захоплювався сучасною музикою та грав на гітарі, прийшов на концерт групи у саду парафіяльної церкви святого Петра у ліверпульському районі Вултон 6 липня 1957. Він познайомився з Ленноном та іншими учасниками гурту і через кілька днів був запрошений до гурту. Хлопці добре спрацювались і вже скоро почали писати власні пісні, що було явищем не характерним для тих років: звичайно виконавці користувалися або готовим матеріалом, або музикою, скомпонованою на їхнє замовлення. 6 лютого 1958 друг Маккартні, 15-літній Джордж Харрісон, відвідав концерт The Quarrymen у «Вілсон Холл», у районі Герстон. Маккартні запропонував взяти його до гурту, але Леннон був проти, тому що вважав його занадто юним. Проте після прослуховування, яке Пол влаштував для нього в березні 1958, Харрісон був прийнятий як соло-гітарист, тому що грав на гітарі «краще за них усіх». right|thumb|Ліверпульський інститут на Mount Street, в якому навчались Пол Маккартні і Джордж Гаррісон Гурт грав музику в стилі скіфл, кантрі-енд-вестерн, і дедалі тяжив до рок-н-ролу. До його репертуару входили не тільки американські хіти, але й власні пісні Леннона й Маккартні, яких наприкінці 1958 налічувалося вже понад півсотні. Леннон, Харрісон і Маккартні були єдиними незмінними учасниками ансамблю. Після того, як гурт покинув Колін Гентон, постійного барабанщика у них не було. Наприкінці 1958 гурт тимчасово розпався. Харрісон перейшов у гурт Les Stuart's Quartett, а Леннон з Маккартні почали виступати як дует The Nurk Twins. Але цей період тривав недовго, і незабаром гурт воз'єднався. У січні 1960 до гурту долучився товариш Леннона по художньому коледжу — Стюарт Саткліфф. Джон переконав його придбати бас-гітару на грошову премію, яку той нещодавно отримав за одну зі своїх картин. Однак грати на ній Саткліфф не вмів, і був змушений навчатися на ходу. Сучасна назва гурту — The Beatles — з'явилася у квітні 1960. За спогадами учасників групи, назву Beatles було вигадано Саткліфом як сполучення слів beetles (англ. «жуки») та beat (англ. «ритм», «удар», «доля»). З серпня 1960 за ударними інструментами виступав Піт Бест, син Мони Бест, що була власницею клуба «Касба», у якому гурт кілька разів виступав. У такому складі The Beatles зробили перші свої чотири поїздки в Гамбург з репертуаром, який складався в основному з творів Чака Беррі, Літл Річарда, Карла Перкінса і Бадді Холлі. У січні 1961 The Beatles вже дебютували у клубі «Каверна» на Метью-стріт (Ліверпуль): за два роки влаштували там же більш 300 концертів. Перші досягнення thumb|Клуб Cavern, [[Ліверпуль, де Бітлз зіграли 262 рази у 1961—62 роках]] thumb|Вхід до Abbey Road Studios, де було записано [[Please Please Me]] У квітні 1961 група повторно виступає в Гамбурзі з новими зачісками (першу таку почав носити Сеткліфф), відтоді відомими як «класичні бітловські». По завершенні гамбурзьких концертів Сетклифф залишає The Beatles і знаходить роботу в Гамбурзькій художній галереї, — а рік пізніш, 10 квітня 1962, вмирає від крововиливу мозку. Зовсім випадково наприкінці 1961 на один із концертів The Beatles у «Каверні» заблукав ліверпулець Браян Епстайн: сам він, комісований за станом здоров'я з армії, рік учився в лондонській Королівській академії драматичного мистецтва — а потім поїхав додому й працював менеджером у батьківському магазині грамплатівок. Гурт був відомий Епстайну ще до відвідин «Каверни», оскільки він отримував чимало запитів на випущену в Німеччині платівку-сингл «My Bonnie» (який The Beatles записали в Гамбурзі, акомпануючи Тоні Шеридану під назвою The Boat Boys). Незабаром Епстайн став менеджером The Beatles. Першою справою для Епстайна була зміна іміджу музикантів: замість чорних шкірянок музиканти одягли фірмові піджаки-безкомірки П'єра Кардена (які й опісля отримали назву «бітловки») та змінили елвіс-преслівські зачіски на довгі чубчики. Практично всі європейські фірми грамзапису відхилили музику The Beatles, отже Епстайн домігся контракту з Parlophone, що входила тоді до складу ЕМІ. У червні 1962 групу прослухав продюсер Джордж Мартін та підписав із нею контракт на місяць. А в серпні 1962 Леннон, Маккартні й Гаррісон прийшли до висновку, що Піт Бест не справляється з обов'язками барабанщика, й Бест — у ту пору єдиний секс-символ групи, покинув її. На його місце був запрошений Рінго Старр, що грав у другій за популярністю ліверпульскій групі Ror Storme and the Hurricanes. У вересні 1962 The Beatles записали свою першу «сорокап'ятку», у яку ввійшли «Love Me Do» й «P.S. І Love You», які попали в національну топ-двадцятку у жовтні. На початку 1963 композиція «Please Please Me» зайняла в хіт-параді Великобританії друге місце, а 11 лютого 1963, усього за 13 годин, був записаний дебютний альбом групи. Коли третій сингл «From Me To You» зайняв у чартах перше місце, індустрія звукозапису Великобританії збагатилася новим терміном: Merseybeat, тобто «ритми з берегів річки Мерсі». Справа в тому, що більшість груп, які працювали в стилі, аналогічній The Beatles, — Gerry and the Pacemakers, Billy J. Kramer and the Dakotas і The Searchers — були вихідцями з Ліверпуля, розташованого на річці Мерсі. Початок бітломанії thumb|right|220px|«Бітлз» на [[Шоу Еда Саллівана, США]] Улітку 1963 The Beatles, які повинні були відкривати британські концерти Роя Орбісона, виявилися за рейтингом на порядок вище від американця — саме тоді з'явилися перші ознаки явища, що одержало назву «бітломанія». По закінченні перших європейських гастролей (жовтень 1963) The Beatles і їхній менеджер Епстайн перебралися до Лондона. Їх переслідували натовпи шанувальників, і The Beatles з'являлися на публіці тільки під охороною поліції. Наприкінці жовтня того ж року сингл "She Loves You" побив всі рекорди тиражів за всю історію грамофонної промисловості Великобританії, а в листопаді 1963 The Beatles виступили перед королевою Єлизаветою ІІ. Capitol Records, американська гілка фірми ЕМІ, поставилася до успіху групи насторожено й не випустила жодної платівки, датованої 1963-ім роком, ризикнувши передрукувати тільки четвертий сингл "I Want To Hold Your Hand", а також випустити «лонгплей» (довгограючу платівку). Американські слухачі одержали в січні 1964 диск «''Meet The Beatles». В американські гастролі ансамблю фірма ''Capitol Records вклала всього 50 000 $, і 7 лютого 1964 у нью-йоркському аеропорту імені Кеннеді групу зустрічали кілька тисяч американських фанів, а 9 й 16 лютого вже понад 70 мільйонів телеглядачів дивилися виступ The Beatles у програмі Еда Саллівана. У квітні 1964 композиція "Can't Buy Me Love" одночасно очолила хіт-паради Англії й США; у тому ж місяці The Beatles зайняли всі верхні п'ять рядків у хіт-параді журналу «''Billboard». Прем'єра першого фільму за участю ''The Beatles «Вечір важкого дня» (Hard Day's Night, режисер Річард Лестер) — відбулася в США у серпні 1964 (перший тиждень прокату приніс прибуток у 1,3 мільйони доларів). The Beatles стали на чолі «британського вторгнення», проклавши на американський ринок дорогу для таких груп, як The Who, Rolling Stones і The Kinks. Зрілий період Після 1965 Леннон і Маккартні вже рідко писали пісні разом, хоча за умовами контракту (і за взаємною домовленістю) пісня кожного з них уважалася спільною творчістю. В 1965 The Beatles побували з концертами в Європі, Північній Америці, Австралії й на Близькому Сході. Другий фільм з їхньою участю Help! («Допоможіть! (фільм)», режисер Річард Лестер) знімався в Англії, Австрії й на Багамських островах навесні 1965; прем'єра картини відбулася в США в серпні того ж року. 15 серпня 1965 The Beatles виступали перед 55 000 глядачів на нью-йоркському стадіоні «Ші», встановивши рекорд відвідуваності рок-концертів. Написана в той період композиція Пола Маккартні «Yesterday» (1-е місце, 1965) дотепер є найпопулярнішою в репертуарі більш ніж 500 виконавців. У червні 1965 «за видатний внесок у справу процвітання Великобританії» королева нагородила музикантів орденом Британської імперії — подія була сприйнята неоднозначно, деякі кавалери ордена повернули свої регалії, однак 26 жовтня церемонія нагородження відбулася в Букінгемскому палаці (в 1969 році Джон Леннон повернув свій орден). Вихід альбому Rubber Soul ознаменував новий етап у творчості групи й вихід за рамки поп-формули. The Beatles і Боб Ділан залучили до рок-музики дорослу аудиторію; вони стали свого роду рупором післявоєнного покоління, тексти пісень групи ставали дедалі поетично зрілішими й часто політичнішими. Влітку 1966 року Джон Леннон спричинив скандал, заявивши: «Християнство рано чи пізно зживе себе. Воно скулиться і зникне. Сперечатися з цього приводу безглуздо — я правий, і майбутнє покаже, що я правий. Ми вже зараз популярніші від Ісуса Христа». Остання фраза призвела до масових спалень платівок групи, і через деякий час Леннон був змушений принести свої вибачення всім, чиї почуття він образив. 29 серпня 1966 у Кендлстік-парку, Сан-Франциско, The Beatles дали свій останній концерт і надалі зосередилися на експериментах у студії (точкою відліку, вочевидь, слід вважати композицію Norwegian Wood (1965), де вперше пролунав «екзотичний» інструмент ситар), першим результатом яких стала Rain з пущеними в зворотному напрямку треками. А такі речі, як Taxman і Love You Too, що ввійшли до альбому Revolver, свідчили про композиторський ріст Джорджа Гаррісона. «Револьвер» та «Оркестр клубу самотніх сердець сержанта Пеппера» Тоді як «Rubber Soul» уже був значним кроком уперед, альбом Revolver, що побачив світ у серпні 1966, за тиждень до останнього турне The Beatles, пішов ще далі . За означенням Pitchfork «звук гурту виростає до найвищого ступеня впевненості» й «перевизначає те, чого можна сподіватися від популярної музики» . Пісні альбому складні, репертуар музикальних стилів широкий: від новаторського аранжування класичних струнних інструментів до психоделічного року . Дизайнер обкладинки Клаус Форманн, друг гурту ще з гамбурзьких днів, відмовився від традиційного зображення четвірки, зробивши чорно-білий колаж в стилі Обрі Бердслі . Перед альбомом вийшов сингл Paperback Writer із піснею Rain на зворотному боці. Для реклами синглу The Beatles зробили короткий фільм, який називають першим спражнім відеокліпом . Цей фільм показували програми Top of the Pops та Шоу Еда Саллівана . Серед найбільш експериментальних пісень альбому Revolver виділяється Tomorrow Never Knows, слова для якої Джон Леннон запозичив з книги Тімоті Лірі Присохелічний досвід: Підручник на основі тибетської Книги мертвих. При створенні запису гурт використав 8 магнітофонів, розставлених в будинку студії звукозапису. Кожним із магнітофонів випадковим чином управляла людина, тоді як Мартін записував результат . У пісні Eleanor Rigby Маккартні використав струнний октет, створивши сполучення, «що не зводилося до жодного відомого стилю чи жанру пісні» . Гаррісон теж розвивався як композитор, до альбому увійшли три його твори. У 2003 році журнал Rolling stone поставив Revolver на третє місце серед альбомів усіх часів . Проте впродовж американського турне гурт не виконав жодної пісні з цього альбому . Як пояснює Кріс Інїґгем, ці пісні були суттєво студійними творами, і гурт із чотирьох музикантів не міг жодним чином відповідно їх відтворити, особливо посеред верещання прихильників. «Бітлз наживо» й «Бітлз студійні» стали зовсім різними поняттями . Концерт У Кендлстік-Парку у Сан-Франциско 29 серпня 1966 року став їхнім останнім концертом . Він завершив чотирирічний період, насичений турами, під час якого гурт дав понад 1400 концертів у всьому світі . Звільнившись від важкої ноші турне, гурт став експериментувати ще з більшим завзяттям при роботі над альбомом Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, що розпочалася у грудні 1966 року. Інженер звукозапису Джефф Емерік пригадує, що хлопці наполягали, щоб усе в Сержанті Пеппері було іншим: «У нас мікрофони стояли в розтрубах мідних духових, а до скрипок приєднувалися навушники, перероблені так, щоб вони відігравали роль мікрофонів. Ми використовували величезний осцилятор для того, щоб міняти швидкість інструментів та вокалу, ми різали стрічки й знову склеювали їх догори ногами або задом-наперед» . Пісня A Day in the Life вимагала оркестру з 40 інструментів . Запис тривав майже 700 студійних годин. Спочатку в лютому 1967 вийшов сингл з подвійною стороною A Strawberry Fields Forever"/"Penny Lane, а в червні сам альбом Sgt. Pepper. Музична складність запису з використанням тодішньої технології, в якій було тільки чотири доріжки, приголомшила музикантів сучасників . Для лідера Beach Boys Браяна Вілсона, який тоді переживав особисту кризу, й завершення амбіційного альбому Smile йому давалося важко, сингл Strawberry Fields став сильним ударом, і незабаром він облишив намагання змагатися з The Beatles . Критика зустріла альбом із захопленням. У 2003 році журнал Rolling Stone поставив його на перше місце у списку 500 найвизначніших альбомів усіх часів . Sgt. Pepper став першим значним альбомом у поп-музиці, на звороті обкладинки якого були надруковані всі тексти пісень . Ці тексти інтенсивно аналізували; прихильники, розмірковували, наприклад про те, що «celebrated Mr K.» в Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!, мабуть, сюрреалістичний письменник Франц Кафка . Американський літературний критик, професор англійської мови, Річард Пойрієр написав есе «Навчаючись у The Beatles», в якому зазначав, що студенти слухали музику гурту з такою цікавістю, якій він, як викладач, міг тільки заздрити . Пойрієр ідентифікував особливість, яку він назвав «змішаною алюзивністю»: «нерозумно будь-де припускати, що вони роблять тільки одне чи виражають себе тільки в одному стилі… один тип відчуття щодо теми недостатній… кожне окреме навіяне почуття часто мусить існувати в контексті на перший погляд несумісних альтернатив» . Маккарті тоді говорив: «Ми пишемо пісні. Ми знаємо, що хочемо ними сказати. Але через тиждень хтось ще говорить про них щось інше, і ти не можеш цього заперечити. … Ви вкладаєте в наші пісні своє власне значення, що відповідає вашому власному рівню» . Надзвичайно детально розроблена обкладинка альбому теж викликала великий інтерес і глибоко вивчалася . Вуса й бороди хлопців швидко стали визначальним символом стилю хіпі . Історик культури Джонатан Гарріс описує їхню «яскраво забарвлену пародію на військову форму» як свідомий виклик владі й істеблішменту . 25 червня гурт виконав новий сингл All You Need Is Love для світової аудиторії телепрограми «Наш світ» (Our World), що була першою глобальною телетрансляцією наживо . У розпалі Літа кохання пісня стала гімном руху сила квітки . Через два місяці гурт зазнав утрати, що перевернула їхню кар'єру. Познайомившись із Магаріші Магеш Йогі, гурт поїхав у Бангор у його табір трансцендентальної медитації. Туди їм подзвонив Пітер Браун, асистент Епштейна, й повідомив про смерть менеджера . Коронер установив причиною смерті випадкове передозування наркотиків, але ходили чутки, що серед речей Епштейна знайшли записку про самогубство . Епштейн перебував на межі емоційного зламу через власні особисті проблеми та через стан робочих відносин із гуртом . Він боявся, що вони не поновлять його контракт, термін якого закінчувався у жовтні, через невдоволення його управлінням фінансовими справами. Особливу тривогу викликала угода з Seltaeb, компанією, що займалася правами продажу в США . Смерть Епштейша заскочила групу зненацька, хлопці розгубилися, у них виник страх перед майбутнім. Пізніше Леннон говорив: «У мене не було жодних ілюзій щодо того, чи ми можемо займатися чимось іншим, крім музики, і я перелякався» . Саме зі смертю Епштейна він пов'язує початок кінця гурту: «Я тоді знав, що ми в халепі» . Магічне таємниче турне, Білий альбом та Жовта субмарина Magical Mystery Tour, саундтрек до майбутнього телевізійного фільму, з'явився як подвійний альбом з 6 піснями на початку грудня 1967 . У США LP з аналогічною назвою теж містила ці шість пісень, але, додатково, пісні з недавніх синглів гурту. За словами Allmusic щодо американського видання: «психоделічне звучання витримане в тому ж руслі, що й Sgt. Pepper, і навіть подекуди об'ємніше (особливо звукові колажі з I Am the Walrus)», і називає п'ять пісень із синглів 1967 року «величними, визначними й новаторськими» . Альбом встановий новий рекорд продажу впродовж перших трьох тижнів у США серед платівок Capitol, і саме одна з компіляцій Capitol стала пізніше офіціальним каноном студійного альбому . Фільм Магічне таємниче турне, режисером якого був значною мірою Пол Маккартні, телебачення демонструвало 26 грудня. Він уперше приніс гурту негативні відгуки британських критиків. Daily Express обізвав його «відвертим сміттям» й описав як сиру стрічку про те, як група людей сідає в автобус, їде в автобусі й виходить з нього . Daily Mail назвала фільм «колосальним шахрайством», а The Guardian охарактеризувала його як «щось на кшталт фантазійної моралістичної п'єси про масу і тепло й тупість публіки» . Як наслідок, у США фільм того року не стали показувати . У січні гурт знявся в камео для мультфільму Жовта субмарина — фантазії, персонажами якої були намальовані мультиплікаційні зображення членів гурту. The Beatles також віддали авторам мультфільму кілька неопублікованих студійних записів. Мультфільм вийшов у червні 1968, і глядачам сподобався окрім музики новаторським стилем подання і гумором. Однак, саундтрек до фільму з'явився лише через сім місяців. [[Файл:TheBeatles68LP.jpg|right|thumb|''The Beatles'', відомий під назвою Білий альбом завдяки мінімалістичному оформленню конверта. Задум належав художнику Річарду Гамільтону, і тлумачився водночас, як «чиста дошка» і як іронія гурту щодо авангардного мистецтва .]] Упродовж цих місяців вийшов The Beatles — подвійний LP, відомий як Білий альбом завдяки обкладинці, на якій майже нічого не було. Творча наснага надійшла із зовсім несподіваного джерела: після смерті Епштейна група звернулася до Магаріші Магеш Йогі з проханням стати їхнім гуру . Три місяці в ашрамі в Рішікеші стали для гурту одним із найбільш творчих періодів. Було написано багато пісень, включно з більшою частиною тієї тридцятки, що увійшла до альбому . Старр поїхав через десять днів, Маккартні теж знудився й відбув ще через тиждень . У Леннона й Гаррісона виникли сумніви, коли Янні Алексіс Мардас, технік, що відповідав за електроніку, зауважив, що Магаріші намагається маніпулювати гуртом . Після того, як Мардас звинуватив Магаріші в сексуальних приставаннях до жінок, які приїхали на збір, Леннон вирішив негайно ж поїхати геть, забравши з собою непереконаного Гаррісона й решту своїх супутників . Зі злості Леннон написав гостру пісню, яку назвав Maharishi, але потім змінив назву на Sexy Sadie, щоб запобігти судовому позову . Запис альбому розтягнувся від кінця травня до середини жовтня 1968. У цей період стосунки між членами гурту напружилися, що хлопці стали уникати один одного. На деякий час Старр пішов з гурту, і в кількох піснях на ударних грав Маккартні . Романтичне захоплення Леннона художницею-авангардисткою Йоко Оно теж вплинуло на тертя в гурті, і Джон втратив бажання писати разом із Маккарні . Всупереч домовленості, що вони не приводитимуть своїх дівчат у студію, Леннон вперто приводив з собою Оно, яку Гаррісон не любив, на всі сесії . Леннон дедалі частіше висловлював зневагу до доробку Маккартні й став називати його композиції «музикою для бабусь», а пісню Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da охарактеризував як «бабусине лайно» . Пригадуючи запис Білого альбому, Леннон говорив: «Усе було так, наче з нього вибрали пісню за піснею, й сказали — оце моя, оце Полова, … ось я і супровід, ось Пол і супровід, і мені це подобалося. Тоді ми й розійшлися» . Маккартні також пригадує, що саме ця сесія стала початком розколу: «Доти проблемою був світ, а не ми» . Білий альбом вийшов у листопаді, уперше його видав лейбл Apple Records. Цей новий лейбл був підпорядкований Apple Corps, яку члени гурту сформували, повернувшись із Індії, втілюючи в життя план Епштейна створити структуру, ефективну щодо податків . Альбом отримав понад два мільйони попередніх замовлень, і за місяць з лишком було продано майже чотири мільйони копій. Пісні з альбому домінували на американських радіостанціях . Незважаючи на популярність, критика його не поспішала хвалити. За словами Джонатана Ґулда: Відгуки критики… були від змішаних до прохолодних. На відміну від Sgt. Pepper, який призвів до встановлення цілого жанру літературного критицизму рок-музики, Білий альбом не дав будь-кому натхнення на написання чогось значного. Навіть найприхильніші оглядачі… не знали, що думати від цього безформенного потоку пісень. Критик Newsweek Гільберд Саал, відзначаючи велику кількість пародій, звинуватив гурт у тому, що їхні язики залипли на щоками. Англійська ідіома to keep tongue in cheek, означає потайки глузувати. Думка критиків про Білий альбом поступово поліпшувалася, і в 2003 році журнал Rolling Stone поставив його на десяте місце серед альбомів усіх часів . Pitchfork Media характеризує його як «великий і обширний, сповнений ідеями, але, водночас, і потураннями смакам публіки, укомпонований надзвичайно різноманітним матеріалом… його недоліки невід'ємні від його характеру та його тріумфу» . Allmusic зауважує, що два найпотужніші генератори пісень The Beatles уже не були на одній сторінці, але те ж можна сказати про Джорджа та Рінго, і все ж Леннон виконує дві свої найкращі балади, пісні Маккартні приголомшують, Гаррісон уже почав писати гідні уваги пісні, а композиції Старра — суцільне задоволення . Лірику Beatles стали сприймати серйозно. Коли пісня Леннона Revolution вийшла синглом у серпні, напередодні Білого альбому, її слова звучали ясно: «звільни свій розум» і «не розраховуй на мене» (count me out), коли мова йде про руйнацію як засіб досягнення мети . Того року світом прокотилися студентські протести, від польської політичної кризи 1968, до травневих протестів у Парижі й протестів на з'їзді демократичної партії США у Чикаго. Радикальна лівиця була обурена словами Beatles . Однак, у версії пісні, що увійшла до Білого альбому прозвучало ще одне слово: «count me out … in», що, начебто, свідчило про зміну у ставленні гурту до подій. Насправді, хронологічний порядок був порушений. Неоднозначна версія, що увійшла до альбому, була записана спочатку, однак дехто сприйняв її як те, що Леннон уже не засуджує однозначно політичне насилля . Альбом Yellow Submarine побачив світ у січні 1969. У ньому було тільки чотири пісні, що не виходили раніше, і сім інструментальних п'єс, які склав Мартін. Пісня, яка дала йому назву, вже була в альбомі Revolver. All You Need Is Love уже з'являлася в американській версії Magical Mystery Tour. Allmusic відзначив, що альбом може виявитися несуттєвим, через бідність нової музики гурту, за винятком It's All Too Much Гаррісона: «діаманта серед нових пісень… пречудової у вихрі мелотрона, більших за життя ударних, припливної хвилі гітари… віртуозні рейди в туманну психоделію» . Останні роки й розпад [[Файл:3 Savile Row.jpg|thumb|upright|right|alt=A terrace house with four floors and an attic. It is red brick, with a slate roof, and the ground floor rendered in imitation of stone and painted white. Each upper floor has four sash windows, divided into small panes. The door, with a canopy over it, occupies the place of the second window from the left on the ground floor.|Будинок Apple Corps за адресою Севіл-роу 3, на даху якого відбувся концерт Let It Be]] Хоча останнім альбомом гурту був Let It Be, більшість його пісень записана ще до виходу Abbey Road. Спочатку альбом мав робочу назву Get Back. За словами Мартіна, Маккартні висунув ідею приготувати новий матеріал і «виконати його вперше перед живою аудиторією, роблячи звукозапис і знімаючи фільм. Іншими словами, зробити живий альбом із нового матеріалу, чого раніше ніхто не робив» . Більшість із пісень альбому виникли в студії, багатогодинна робота над ними була знята на плівку режисером Майклом Ліндсей-Гоґґом. Мартін розповідав, що репетиції та записи для цього проекту, що тривав більшу частину січня 1969, «зовсім не були щасливими… То були часи, коли відносини між The Beatles перебували на найнижчому рівні» . Маккартні й Леннон довели Гаррісона до того, що він на тиждень пішов із групи. Він повернувся із клавішником Біллі Престоном, який взяв участь в останніх 10 днях запису й був згаданий на обкладинці синглу Get Back. Щодо місця проведення коцерту хлопці ніяк не могли досягти згоди: вони відкинули ідеї про концерт на човні у морі, в туніській пустелі, в Колізеї. Врешті-решт, останній виступ гурту в супроводі Престона зняли на даху будинку Apple Corps за адресою Севіл-роу 3 у Лондоні 30 січня 1969 . Звукоінженер Ґлин Джонс кілька місяців працював над тим, щоб зібрати альбом Get Back із різних записів, а тим часом гурт мав інші турботи. Виник конфлікт щодо призначення фінансового радника, потреба в якому стала очевидною без Епштейна. Леннон, Гаррісон та Старр хотіли бачити на цій посаді Аллена Клейна, а Маккартні — брата Лінди Істмен, з якою Пол одружився 12 березня, за 8 днів до одруження Джона й Оно . Згоди досягти не вдалося, тож узяли обох, але конфлікт продовжувався й фінансові можливості були втрачені . На превелике здивування Мартіна, Маккартні звернувся до нього з проханням продюсувати новий альбом, оскільки запис Get Back був «жалюгідним досвідом», і він думав, «що це кінець догори для нас усіх.. вони стають неприємними людьми — один для одного, як і для інших людей» . запис Abbey Road почався в кінці лютого. Леннон відкинув запропонований Мартіном формат «неперервного плину музики», і наполягав на тому, щоб його пісні й пісні Маккартні розміщувалися на різних сторонах альбому . Зійшлися на запропонованому Маккартні компоромісному варіанті, в якому одну сторону займали пісні, що належали членам гурту, а іншу — музична естафета . 4 липня, в розпалі роботи над альбомом, вийшов перший сольний сингл учасника гурту: пісня Леннона Give Peace a Chance, виконавцем якої значився Plastic Ono Band. Востаннє члени гурту зібралися разом в одній студії 20 серпня 1969 року на записі пісні I Want You (She's So Heavy) із альбому Abbey Road. Леннон оголосив про свій вихід із гурту іншим хлопцям 20 вересня, але згодився не робити публічних оголошень, доки не будуть владнані різні юридичні аспекти справи. Abbey Road вийшов через шість днів після оголошення Леннона. За два місяці було продано чотири мільйони платівок. Альбом протримався на вершині британського чарту одинадцять тижнів . Друга пісня з альбому, балада Something вийшла окремим синглом — уперше пісня Гаррісона була записана на стороні А . Відгуки Abbey Road отримала змішані, хоча музичну естафета загалом хвалили . Allmusic характеризував її як «гідну лебедину пісню гурту», в якій є «гармонії, що належать до найвизначніших у рок-музиці» . Макдональд називає альбом «невпорядкованим і часто порожнім»: «якби не внесок Маккартні як компонувальника довгої естафети… Abbey Road не створювала б враження єдиності й когерентності, що змушує виглядати альбом кращим, ніж він є насправді» . Мартін називає альбом своїм улюбленим серед усіх альбомів гурту; Леннон говорив, що альбом «компетентний», але «в ньому нема життя», називаючи Maxwell's Silver Hammer ще одним прикладом музики для бабусь, яку писав Маккартні . Інженер звукозапису Емерік відзначав, що заміна вакуумних ламп в апаратурі на транзистори дала менш різкий звук, і гурт залишився невдоволеним звучанням, «добрішим і ніжнішим», ніж у попередніх альбомах . Остання пісня все ще незавершеного альбому Get Back I Me Mine Гаррісона, була записана 3 січня 1970. Леннон тоді був у Данії і в запису участі не брав . Щоб завершити альбом, який уже отримав нову назву — Let It Be, у березні Клейн віддав записані стрічки американському продюсеру Філу Спектору. Відомий своєю стіною звуку, Спектор нещодавно продюсував сольний сингл Леннона Instant Karma!. Окрім ремікшування матеріалу Get Back Спектор відредагував записи, які повинні були йти як «живі». Маккартні залишився невдоволеним тим, що Спектор зробив із матеріалом, особливо, із оркеструванням пісні The Long and Winding Road, до якого були залучені хор та інструментальний ансамбль із 34 інструментів. Пол намагався зупинити випуск Спекторової версії, але не зміг цього зробити . Маккартні зробив публічне оголошення про вихід із гурту 10 квітня, за тиждень до виходу свого першого сольного альбому McCartney . Let It Be вийшов 8 травня. Сингл The Long and Winding Road став останнім для гурту. Він не вийшов у Британії, а тільки в США. Того місяця побачив екрани документальний фільм ''Let It Be''. Наступного року він отримав Оскар за найкращий оригінальний музичний супровід . The Sunday Telegraph писала, що «це дуже поганий фільм і жалісливий… про те як розпадається ця упевнена, геометрично досконала, колись, здавалося, вічна родина братів» . Чимало оглядачів зауважували, що деякі з пісень Let It Be звучали у фільмі краще, ніж на платівці . Зазначаючи, що Let It Be єдиний альбом The Beatles, який отримував вряди-годи негативні, навіть ворожі, відгуки, Allmusic описує його, як «у цілому недооцінений. … Зокрема, Маккартні пропонує кілька самоцвітів: слова пісні Let It Be', у якій відчувається госпел, одні з найкращих із написаного Маккартні; 'Get Back' — одна з найжорсткіших рокових пісень; і мелодична 'The Long and Winding Road', зруйнована надмірним накладанням незграбної руки Спектора» . Маккарні подав позов у суд на розірвання контракту партнерства 31 грудня 1970 . Юридичні дебати тривали ще довго після розпаду гурту, а розірвання договору про партнерство відбулося тільки в 1975 . Ушанування пам'яті Упродовж 1983–1984 років на честь кожного з чотирьох учасників гурту було названо малі планети — 4147 Леннон, 4148 Маккартні, 4149 Харрісон, 4150 Старр, а 1998 року на честь усього гурту була названа мала планета 8749 Бітлз. 5 грудня 2015 року, до 50-річчя з дня, коли The Beatles відіграли свій останній концерт у рідному місті Ліверпулі, відбулося відкриття пам'ятника знаменитій "Ліверпульській четвірці"."Ліверпульська четвірка" завмерла у бронзі // Експрес онлайн. 05.12.2015 Бронзові скульптури музикантів мають натуральний зріст і важать 1,2 тонни. Скульптурна композиція виконана за фотографією The Beatles 1963 року. Автор монументу, встановленого на ліверпульській набережній — скульптор Енді Едвардс. Пам'ятник відкрила сестра Джона Леннона — Джулія Бейрд.В Ліверпулі відкрили пам'ятник The Beatles. ФОТО // Українська правда. 08.12.2015 У кіно 1994 року сценарист та режисер Йєн Софтлі зняв фільм «Backbeat» («Бітлз. 4+1») про ранні роки гурту, коли вони виступали на початку 60-х років у Гамбурзі. Сюжет фільму зосереджений на відносинах між Джоном Ленноном, Стюартом Саткліффом та його подругою, дівчиною-фотографом Астрід Кірхерр, яка, як вважається, зробила вплив на імідж гурту, а саме запропонувала нову чоловічу зачіску, яка згодом стала відома на весь світ, як «бітловська». Дискографія * Please Please Me (1963) * With the Beatles (1963) * A Hard Day's Night (1964) * Beatles for Sale (1964) * Help! (1965) * Rubber Soul (1965) * Revolver (1966) * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) * Magical Mystery Tour (1967) * The Beatles (White Album) (1968) * Yellow Submarine (1969) * Abbey Road (1969) * Let It Be (1970) Мультимедіа * * Цікаві факти # Остання спільна фотосесія всіх учасників групи відбулася в 1969-му році. 22 серпня, квартет музикантів, а також Йоко Оно, Лінда Маккартні, вівчарка Марта і два віслючка позували в Тіттенхерстском Парку. # Джон Леннон частіше був ведучим вокалом в піснях групи, ніж Пол Маккартні (102 проти 97). # Пісня «Girl» стала першою у творчості «The Beatles», яку випустили в СРСР. Це сталося в 1967-му році. # Перед першим масштабним турне групи, компанія «Baskin-Robbins» виготовила спеціальне морозиво «Beatle Nut». # Композиція «Can't Buy Me Love» була написана всього з 4-х дублів! # У пісні «She Said, She Said» рядок: «Вона сказала, вона сказала:« Я знаю, що значить бути мертвим »». Цим знанням ділився мертвий Пітер Фонда з Джоном Ленноном в його галюцинації під ЛСД. # Державний гімн Франції використаний у вступі пісні «All You Need Is Love». # У пісні «Hey, Jude» можна почути вигук Пола: «Oh, fucking hell!». Це була реакція на неправильний акорд. За наполяганням Джона, фраза була залишена в оригінальному записі і лише злегка приглушена. Слухаємо з 2:56 по 2:58. # Під час концертів в Гамбурзі, музикантам довелося використовувати струни з клубних піаніно, у зв'язку з відсутністю грошей на придбання нормальних струн. # Тітка Джона, Мімі, завжди твердила фразу: «Гітара - хороший інструмент. Однак, вона непридатна для заробляння грошей». Ставши багатим, Джон купив тітоньці віллу, в якій була мармурова стіна з вище наведеною цитатою. # Альбом «Please Please Me» став єдиним, в якому авторство пісень позначалося, як «McCartney / Lennon». Усі наступні позначалися стандартним «Lennon / Mccartney». # Джордж Харрісон став основоположником благодійних концертів. 1 серпня 1971 музикант організував два благодійних концерти на підтримку Бангладеш. # Перший запис «The Beatles» зробили в 1958-му році. Це була платівка, записана в місцевій студії за п'ять фунтів. Через 23 роки, цю платівку Пол викупив у одного з учасників запису - Даффа Лоу. # Група стала першою в історії, хто надрукував на звороті обкладинки альбому тексти всіх пісень. Альбом «Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band». # Губна гармоніка, яка звучить у пісні «Love Me Do» була вкрадена Джоном влітку 1960-го року в музичному магазині нідерландського містечка Арнем. # Елтон Джон є не тільки хрещеним батьком Джона Леннона. Він ще й автор однієї з найулюбленіших Джоном Ленноном кавер-версій пісні «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds». Причому, настільки улюбленої, що в треку звучать бек-вокал і гітара Джона. # Першим професійним музичним інструментом, який придбав Пол Маккартні, стала бас-гітара у формі скрипки від Hofner. # Пісню «Hey, Jude» Пол Маккартні написав синові Джона, Джуліану, напередодні розлучення його батьків. Джуліан Леннон купив ноти пісні на аукціоні в 1995-му році за 25 000 фунтів стерлінгів. # Після випуску в 1967-му році треку «Penny Lane», влада Ліверпуля зазнавала серйозних збитків через викрадення табличок на будинках. У підсумку, було вирішено писати назву вулиці та номер будинку прямо на стінах будівель. # За свій перший альбом кожен з учасників групи отримав по 29 фунтів стерлінгів. # У всіх учасників групи є іменний астероїд. # «The Beatles» були першою групою, що розмістила ударну установку на передній план сцени. Дебют відбувся в рідному Ліверпулі. Після того, як Піта Беста ледь не розтоптали фанатки, що кинулися на сцену, такий хід був скасований. # Рівно половина учасників квартету - лівші: Пол і Рінго. # Спочатку, композиція «Yesterday» називалася «Яєчня» (Scrambled Eggs). Ось як звучав перший рядок: «Scrambled eggs, oh my baby how I love your legs». # Щоб посидіти за шкільною партою Рінго Стара, необхідно заплатити п'ять фунтів стерлінгів. # Жоден з учасників групи не знав нотної грамоти. # Одного разу Джон Леннон на піку слави сказав, що Beatles популярніші за Ісуса Христа. Обурена цією заявою радіостанція KLUE з невеликого техаського містечка провела акцію публічного спалення платівок та інших символів Beatles, в якій взяли участь багато її слухачів. Наступного дня в будинок радіостанції вдарила блискавка, після чого обладнання було виведено з ладу, а диктор зомлів. # У 1984 році на аукціоні продавалися видавничі права на пісні Beatles. Його виграв Майкл Джексон, заплативши майже 50 мільйонів доларів - більше, ніж пропонував сам Пол Маккартні. З цього часу Джексон отримував половину доходів від продажів Beatles (іншу половину отримували автори пісень, головним чином Маккартні). # У Гамбурзі, куди ранні «бітли» приїхали на заробітки, господарі нічних клубів вимагали від музикантів епатажу. Доводилося епатувати: Джон красувався по Репербане і навколишніх вуличках в ніжно-рожевих трусах, з'являвся на сцені з сидінням від унітазу, надітим на шию як намисто. А одного разу навіть справив потребу на голови добропорядних бюргерів, які йшли до церкви. За останнє загримів у ділянку, але ненадовго: тітонька Мімі знайшла гроші на штраф. # Під час виступу «Бітлз» в королівському вар'єте до їх слухачів приєдналася монарша родина. Публіка, відчуваючи «височайшу» присутність, вела себе досить скуто і навіть аплодувала з оглядкою на королівську ложу. Помітивши це, Джон сказав після виконання однієї з пісень: «Публіка на дешевих місцях, не соромтеся, аплодуйте! А інші теж приєднуйтесь - трусіть своїми коштовностями!». Королева аніскільки не образилася на жартівника (ось воно, гарне почуття англійського гумору!) І навіть подарувала Леннону дорогу каблучку. # Багато жартів «бітлів» сприймалися їх шанувальниками на повному серйозі. Одного разу Пол розповів журналістам про те, що дуже любить шоколадні цукерки, але їсть їх украй рідко - все солодке у нього конфіскує Джордж. Після цього бітломанія переросла в Шоколадоманію: студію «Apple» завалили купами шоколаду, а багато посилок приходили з поміткою: «Це не для Джорджа, а для Пола!». Шанувальники закидували музикантів цукерками і «наживо» - під час виступів # Режисери німецького радіо не наважувалися випускати в ефір пісню Day Tripper, так як слово «tripper» в німецькому сленгу означало гонорею. # Рінго написав пісню Octopus's Garden під час відпустки після того, як йому подали м'ясо кальмара замість риби з картоплею. Коли він зацікавився блюдом, якого він раніше ніколи не куштував, капітан розповів про звички восьминога і про те, що той має звичай збирати в своїй печері різні предмети і молюсків і влаштовувати з них якусь подобу невеликого саду. # У пісні The End довелося насилу змусити Рінго записати соло на ударних, оскільки він просто ненавидів соло на ударних. В інтерв'ю 1988 Пол Маккартні розповів: коли Рінго прийшов у групу, «ми запитали його - а як тобі соло на ударних, і він відповів - я їх ненавиджу. І ми закричали - чудово! Ми тебе любимо!» # Під час допитів Чепмен стверджував, що зашифрований наказ убити Леннона він знайшов на сторінках повісті американського письменника Джерома Селінджера "Над прірвою в житі". # Задовго до народження Стіва Джобса Пол Маккартні і Джон Леннон заснували компанію Apple для випуску музики і фільмів. # На фільмі Magical Mystery Tour Стівен Спілберг навчався монтажу. Ця стрічка була знята The Beatles самостійно і розбита критиками наголову. # Справжнє ім'я Рінго Старра - Річард Старкі. Література ;Англійською * * * * * * * * * ;Російською * Девіс, Хантер. Бітлз. Авторизована біографія. — Москва: Радуга, 1993. ISBN 5-05-004056-6 (оригінал англійською — ISBN 1-84403-104-7). * Студенческий меридиан (журнал), спеціальне видання «The Beatles». — 1991. — № 7–8. ISSN 03213803 Примітки Посилання * Офіційний сайт The Beatles * The Beatles UA — Український фан-клуб * Британський фан-сайт * Beatles Lyrics — Тексты песен * Рідкісні фото Beatles * Попурі пісень The Beatles українською на YouTube Категорія:Британські рок-гурти Категорія:Гурти напрямку Психоделічний рок Категорія:Поп-гурти Категорія:Квартети Категорія:Статті, що повинні бути в усіх Вікіпедіях Категорія:The Beatles Категорія:Ліверпуль Категорія:Музиканти Capitol Records Категорія:Музичні колективи, що з'явились 1960 Категорія:Музичні колективи, що розпались 1970